Tommy's secret
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: Rita and Lord Zedd have gone to new lengths to draw out the Power Rangers, taking an innocent civilian hostage. It isn't just any hostage. What's so special about this one? Why is Tommy acting so weird?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the power rangers. They spent their day at school then hanging out at Ernie's juice bar. Tommy, Adam and Rocky worked on their martial arts together while Kimberly, Aisha and Billy studied for an upcoming test. It was an average day for them. So, they thought. During practice Tommy's power ranger communicator went off with the "go go power rangers" jingle. He looked at Rocky and Adam.  
"Kim, Aisha, Billy." He called. They looked up, he pointed to his communicator. They joined the rest of them at the lockers outside the gym.  
"It's Tommy, Zordon, we read you." Said the white ranger.  
"Tommy, you and the others teleport to the command center immediately." Said the deep voice.  
"On our way." The rainbow-colored rangers looked around to make sure the coast was clear before teleporting from the gym.  
"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon said from the monitor on the wall. They walked over to the white globe and watched as a scene appeared. It was their enemies Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.  
"What's going on, Zordon?" Kimberly, the Pink Ranger asked.  
"Rita and Zedd are up to no good." Said the spunky robot Alpha-5, who the group just called Alpha.  
"It seems instead of attacking Angel Grove to draw out the Power Rangers, Rita and Zedd have other plans. They have taken a young woman hostage." Said Zordon  
"Who is she?" Asked Adam, the black ranger.  
"We have not yet been able to identify her." Zordon answered. The viewing globe came in clearer and showed a young woman being held captive. She was tall, thin, had long brunette hair and was pretty.

"She's cute." Said Adam.  
"It can't be..." Tommy said.  
"Can't be what?" Kimberly asked.  
"Uh, nothing. Never mind. Let's focus on finding out what they're up to."  
Billy worked with Zordon and Alpha to lock the coordinates of the young woman.  
"I'm afraid we won't be able to get to the girl right now." Zordon said. "We can't pinpoint her location. For now, stay alert. Look for anything suspicious and try to figure out what significance this girl has to any of you. I will contact you with any updates."  
Tommy stayed quiet.  
"You got it, Zordon." Rocky, the red ranger said. "Let's get back to the juice bar, maybe we'll find out someone is missing."  
"Good idea." Billy said. The rangers teleported back to the juice bar.  
"Where do we start?" Aisha asked. Everyone looked at their leader, the white ranger, Tommy.  
"Uh... I'm... not sure." He responded. Kimberly was suspicious.  
"Tommy can we talk?" She said pulling her boyfriend aside. They went to another table and sat down.  
"What's up?"  
"I don't know, you tell me. You've been acting weird since we saw that girl. You aren't under a spell, are you?"  
"No, I'm good. It's just..." Tommy paused. "They took an innocent person. A civilian who has nothing to do with us." He sighed. Kimberly patted his hand.  
"It's going to be ok. We'll save her. We always do. She didn't look hurt. So, we have some time... is there any way she could be connected to any of us?"  
"Without knowing exactly who she is it's hard to tell. If we had a name we could at least connect something... maybe."  
"Tommy, I've never seen you doubt yourself so much."  
"That's because you couldn't read my thoughts before I kissed you. That's still the most stressful thing I've ever done."  
"Why's that? I thought it was obvious how I felt."  
"You could have easily rejected me. I felt like I was nothing without my powers. Why would someone like you want to be with someone who couldn't even help protect you... but enough about that. Kim, why don't you stay with me tonight? We can talk more. My parents are out of town, so we don't have to worry about them hearing our conversation."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need help clearing my head. It would be nice to spend some alone time with you."  
"I'd love too." They smiled.  
"Great." He leaned over and pressed his lips against her's. "I'll pick you up in a couple hours." Tommy left feeling a bit better.  
Kimberly walked back over to her friends.  
"Where's he going?" Asked Billy.  
"Home. He said for now there's nothing we can do. Just keep an eye out for suspicious activity and keep your communicators on. I gotta go."  
Kimberly walked away from her friends. Aisha, the yellow ranger, followed.  
"Kim, first Tommy left and now you? What's going on?" She asked her best friend.  
"I've gotta go get ready. I'm staying with Tommy tonight."

"Tommy's been acting real strange. He isn't under a spell, is he?"  
"No. He's pretty upset about them taking an innocent citizen. One who we aren't sure who she is. So, he wants to talk while his parents are away."  
"Talk?" Aisha suspiciously. "No guy brings a girl over to "talk" while his parents are away."  
"Tommy's not like that. You know that. He needs me tonight."  
"Girl, you just be careful." Aisha said walking away.  
Kimberly went home to go get ready for her night with Tommy. She has never spent the night at his house before. He has come to see her, but never stayed the night. Aisha had made her nervous about it.  
At first, Kimberly didn't think anything of being alone at his home with him. Now she couldn't get it out of her head. She changed into her favorite pink floral dress. Whenever she wears it Tommy always says she looks cute. She brushed her hair and sprayed some perfume on to finish up her look and packed an overnight bag.  
Meanwhile, Tommy was getting ready as well. He showered and changed into a pair of brown slacks and a white button up. Brushed and put up his hair like Kimberly like it, half pulled into a ponytail with the rest hanging down naturally.  
While he finished getting ready one thought came into his mind.  
"Should I tell her? I should tell her... but how? Maybe it's not her..." he put on his communicator and grabbed his morpher just in case.  
"Please don't make us use these tonight." He thought putting on his brown shoes and grabbing his keys. "Time to go pick up Kimberly.  
While he drove out to her house Aisha was trying to convince Kimberly to go somewhere else over the phone.  
"I just don't think you should go to his house alone. I don't care if he is a power ranger. He's a man first."  
"Not a normal one. He wouldn't do anything I'm not ready for. Besides, we're on call. How awkward would it be if Zordon were to call us? It's not gonna happen. It'll be a nice night." Kimberly grabbed her communicator and put her morpher in her bag.  
"He should be here any minute. I gotta go." She hung up the phone and ran downstairs to put her favorite boots on. As soon as she was ready Tommy knocked on the door. She ran to the door and quickly opened it.  
"Hi, Tommy." She said excited. He smiled.  
"You look great, but that's nothing new. You're always cute." Kimberly blushed.  
"You look great too." He took her bag and led her to his car.  
"Hop in." He opened the door for her, helped her inside and put her bag in the back seat. "Do you want to get some dinner first? It's hard to not want to show you off right now."  
"That sounds great." She giggled. Tommy put the car in reverse, left her driveway and drove downtown to their favorite restaurant. A sushi restaurant that they only went to on special occasions because of the price.  
"I know we normally only come here for special occasions, but I figured 'what the heck?'"  
"Perfect, I've been wanting sushi. You read my mind." Kimberly joked.  
"Maybe you read mine." Tommy parked the car, came around and helped Kimberly out. They held hands walking into the restaurant. They were seated immediately and given menus. As they read the menu Kimberly noticed something funny.  
"Tommy look at today's special." He read over it.  
"Dragon roll." He laughed. "Too bad there's no white tiger."  
"At least your's can be sushi." She joked back. Kimberly loved having these special jokes with Tommy. She just liked seeing him smile after earlier today. The two of them ordered. Naturally, Tommy ordered the dragon roll and Kimberly ordered the California roll.  
After they ate Tommy drove them back to his house. He unlocked the door and held it open for Kim then closed, locked it back behind them and set Kim's bag on the floor.  
"I don't like to be home with the door unlocked." Tommy said walking into the living room.  
"That's fine with me. I don't want to bust out my moves tonight." Tommy took Kimberly's hands and looked her in the eyes.  
"Thanks for coming over, Kim. It means a lot to me."  
"You know I wouldn't let you be alone when you're down." They sat down on the couch. Tommy put his arm around her.  
"Just to get the elephant out of the room. I didn't bring you here to take advantage of you. I know Aisha had to be worried when you told her. That's the furthest thing from my mind right now. Part of me wanted you here to make sure you are safe."  
"What does the other part want?" Tommy stood and walked to the stereo system. He turned on a channel he liked to listen to. It was slow classical music. He held out his hand.  
"Can I have this dance?" Kimberly stood up and grabbed his hand.  
"Absolutely." He pulled her in close with one arm around her waist.  
"This is nice." Kimberly said as she danced with Tommy looking him in the eyes. He smiled and pulled her in closer, putting both his arms around her waist. She then draped her arms around his neck.  
It was the perfect quiet moment between the two power rangers, who never really got a moment of peace. Tommy leaned his head in towards Kimberly and slowly and softly kissed her. They smiled as he pulled away.  
"I never said I wouldn't kiss you though." He joked as they continued dancing.  
"I can't tell her tonight... It'll have to be later." He thought. "Tonight is going too well."  
The song ended and Kimberly grabbed on to Tommy's hands.  
"I'm so glad we haven't been interrupted like we normally are. But I am worried about that girl." She said as they sat down on the couch.  
"I am too. I'm worried if they start taking innocent people what lengths they would go to draw us out. I don't think anyone is safe anymore. That's actually why I wanted you here tonight." Kimberly gave him a confused look.  
"If you're here with me, I know you're safe. I care too much about you to let Rita and Lord Zedd take you again. I can't lose you. If I can have one night to keep you safe, I'll take it."  
"This really is like a fairytale. My handsome Prince protecting me from evil."  
"On the back of a white Tiger." He laughed "That's better than a white horse. Hey, let's watch a movie." Tommy said looking through the movies they had. They chose a movie, Tommy grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch together. Tommy pulled Kimberly up on his lap and held her close.  
Meanwhile, the other power rangers were meeting in Billy's lab.  
"I'm worried about Tommy. He's been acting strange." Said Aisha.  
"What does Kimberly say?" Billy asked.  
"She said he's fine. Just worried about that girl. Do you think he knows her?"  
"He would have said something if he did." Said Adam. "Call Zordon ask if he picked up any weird signals from Tommy today."  
Billy got out his communicator. "Zordon, it's Billy. While we were there was Tommy giving off any different frequencies?"  
"I did not detect anything out of the ordinary." Zordon responded. "Why do you ask?"  
"Aisha is worried about him. She said he's been acting weird since we were in the command center. Kimberly says he's just worried about the girl."  
"Kimberly is right. Tommy is worried about this unknown civilian female. He worries that Rita and Zedd will stop at nothing to lure out the power rangers. Tommy has a good heart, which is what makes him a good leader and good power ranger. I would not worry too much about him."  
"Can you see where he is now?" Aisha asked.  
"He is at his house watching a movie with Kimberly. Give him the night to work through his anxiety. I assure you, Kimberly is in good hands, Aisha. Tommy will take care of her."  
"Thanks, Zordon." Billy lowered his hand. "I've never known Tommy to have anxiety this bad. We all get it as rangers, but Tommy is the best at getting through it."  
"It's because his relationship with Kim." Adam said. "He has someone who knows what he is going through and can help him get through the hard times. That's why they also work best together in the field."  
"Let's get back to looking for missing children files." Said Rocky. "Tommy needs this break. We can fill them in tomorrow if we find anything."

Kimberly fell asleep at the end of the movie. "It is getting late." Tommy thought.

"Hey beautiful, wake up." Tommy said lightly shaking her. Kimberly opened her eyes. "Why don't we go lay down in a more comfortable spot?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kim said standing up and grabbing her bag. "I need to wash my makeup off. Don't scream when you see me."

"You are beautiful with or without makeup."

"You're so sweet. It'll be a bit. Beauty takes time." Kim said walking off to the bathroom. Tommy went to his room and changed into white sweatpants, a tank top, pulled his hair down and made sure there wasn't anything embarrassing laying around before Kimberly got finished.

"Tommy, I took my makeup off but please don't look at me different." Kimberly said outside his room. Tommy walked to the door, opened it for her. She had changed into a pink tank top and sweatpants as well as removed her makeup.

"Still the love of my life." Kimberly blushed as she walked over to Tommy's bed and sat down. Tommy joined her.

"Why do you worry so much what you look like without make up?" Tommy asked.

"Hardly anyone has seen me without it. It's a confidence booster. I think I look better with it on. It's one thing I can control." Tommy placed his hand on her's.

"Kim, you are beautiful with makeup, without makeup, in sweatpants, or a dress. You are always beautiful, you are always going to be beautiful. Don't let anyone or anything tell you differently." Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"Am I really the love of your life?"

"Absolutely, Kimberly. You can't change what's in your heart."

"Hold me tonight?" Kimberly asked. They laid down in Tommy's bed. He took Kim in his arms and held her close just like she asked. He kissed the top of her head as she drifted to sleep.

"At least I managed to keep one person safe tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tommy woke up before Kimberly did. He smiled when he saw Kimberly still asleep in his arms, giving her an extra-snug squeeze.

" _She's cute when she's asleep_." He said to himself. Tommy slowly let go of Kim and gently shook her.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up."

Kimberly opened her eyes, rolled over on her side and smiled back at Tommy.

"Good morning." she said.

"Seeing that smile this early in the morning definitely makes it a good morning." Her boyfriend replied. Tommy pulled Kim close, looking deep into her crystal-clear eyes until their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. After a few seconds, they shifted positions, their lip lock only getting tighter, with Kim laid back with her arms wrapped around Tommy's neck and Tommy gently pressing on top of her. Kimberly enjoyed being this close with Tommy and being able to kiss him without any interruption. Every movement was perfect, warm and welcomed. Her soft hands moved down to his strong back and circled around while he ran his fingers through her silky brown hair. Both of them let out deep sighs for a moment and resumed their kiss, this time maneuvering their hands down the sides of each other's arms and sides.

" _This is how it's supposed to be."_ Kimberly thought, completely swept up in their seemingly endless moment of passion.

"Now it's a _great_ morning," he joked, finally releasing his girlfriend.

"Certainly is."

"Yeah," Tommy said softly laughing. "Not to change the subject, but why don't we go out for breakfast before we meet up with the others?"

"That sounds great. I am hungry." Kimberly said getting out of bed and walking to her overnight bag. "What do I wear?" Tommy laughed again.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "I'm sacred to find out how many outfits you packed in that bag."

Kimberly started pulling out outfits and looking in Tommy's full length mirror. She decided on pink shorts with a white crop top. While Kim went and changed and did her hair and makeup in the bathroom Tommy changed into a white t-shirt and jeans and pulled his hair back like he had the day before.

While he was waiting on Kim to finish his Communicator went off. Tommy rushed to grab the device and refasten it around his wrist.

"Tommy, it's Billy. Do you read me?"

"I read you, buddy. What's going on?" he responded lifting his wrist to talk to Billy.

"You and Kim meet us at the Juice Bar as soon as you can."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Zordon wants us to stick together." Billy responded. "He and Alpha are working on locking the coordinates down. He said be ready to leave at a moment's notice. I've contacted everyone else."

"Alright, I'm just waiting for Kim to finish getting ready." Tommy said back, checking on the young lady.

"Is everything alright with you?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, buddy. I just want to stop Rita and Zedd before they hurt that girl or anyone else."

"I'm with you on that one. I'll see you guys soon. Billy out."

As the transmission ended, Tommy put his head in his hands and sat on his bed.

" _Please don't hurt her."_

"Tommy what's wrong?"

Tommy looked up to see Kimberly kneeling beside him, all dressed and ready to go. His frown stayed plastered on his face, though.

"Nothing, Zordon wants us all together. He's working on getting the coordinates for us. We need to go to the Juice Bar." He got up from his bed. "It's not where I planned on getting breakfast with you."

They quickly left Tommy's house and drove towards the juice bar. It was a somber drive. The road was quiet as Tommy had been most of the drive not being able to get his mind off everything going on in his life. Kimberly reached over and grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Once we stop Rita and Zedd, I'll make this up to you. I swear." Tommy said.

Kimberly squeezed his hand. "Saving that girl is more important," she assured him. "Being there for others has to come before anything else for the most part. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Hearing this made Tommy feel a little bit better, but he was still worried about the young woman trapped in a dungeon by Zedd and Rita. They entered the Youth Center Kimberly went to talk to Aisha while Tommy and the guys discussed the situation at a different table.

"Tell me everything." Aisha said excitedly.

"We talked a lot last night. This girl has got him so worked up that he wanted to make sure I was safe."

"Safe?"

"He said he would worry about me too much if he wasn't with me. So, I mean, if staying with him helps keep him happy. I'm happy."

Aisha bit her lip. "So, nothing happened?"

"I wouldn't say nothing…" She smiled.

"KIM!"

Aisha shouted so loud that the guys looked over to the two girls. Rocky nearly knocked over his orange juice when he whirled around.

"We just made out, Aisha and that wasn't until this morning." Kimberly whispered. Aisha sighed with relief. "Last night he just held me all while I fell asleep in his arms and woke up and they were still there."

Just then, Tommy's communicator went off once more. The boys looked at each other. Tommy walked to the girls while the others walked to the hallway. "Trouble." The girls stood up and followed him. "Let's just get straight to the Command Center." The group gathered together in the empty hallway, pressed the right buttons on their Communicators, and teleported out of the Juice Bar.

"Rangers, thank you for coming so quickly." Zordon said. "I have been able to locate this young woman. Observe the viewing globe." The rangers walked up to the globe.

"Why haven't the Rangers come and saved you yet?" Rita asked walking up to the young woman.

"I don't even know them!" The young woman yelled from inside of a cell in one of the many dimensions Rita used. It was a dark area. The walls were all as red as Lord Zedd's body.

"Silence you insolent fool!" Lord Zedd roared, slamming his sinewy fist on the wall.

"Let me go!" The young woman said. "I don't have anything to do with the Power Rangers!"  
Lord Zedd brandished his long staff, and a white lightning bolt came out from the top of the "Z" shaped rod and struck her, violently throwing her to the floor.

"You have everything to do with the Power Rangers, you pathetic liar. That is your only warning not to do so again."  
"Help me." She said weakly crawling across the cold, hard concrete floor in her cell before losing consciousness. Rita and Zedd laughed louder than they had in a long time.  
"Come on, you Power Twerps. Come save this little girl." Rita said.  
The group exchanged looks and gasped at the events taking place.

"Oh no." Kimberly said worried.

"We have to save her." Adam said.

"What does she mean "she has everything to do with the Power Rangers?" Rocky asked. They all looked at each other confused.  
 _"No... it really is her."_ Tommy thought. His eyes went wide and brow furrowed. He was infuriated.

"I don't know." Billy said. "Let's worry about that later."  
"Right. Any luck on those coordinates?" Tommy asked in a very enraged voice with his fists clenched tight, turning to Zordon and trying to hide how angry and worried he was.  
"Yes," Zordon answered. "She is in another dimension. One that you have not been to before. I don't know anything about this one, unfortunately. From what I can tell they are in a dark dungeon. Be careful and may the power protect you." Billy walked up to the computer as the coordinates were printing out.  
"We need a plan. We can't just go barging in." he said.  
"Right." Tommy said trying to calm himself. "We shouldn't use the entire team for the rescue. Half the team goes into the dungeon, the others watch the entrance. I'm going in."  
"I'm coming with you." Adam said.  
"Me too." Kimberly stated.  
"Sounds like we have teams." Rocky said.  
"Keep in touch with the rest of us. We'll come in if you need back-up." Aisha said.  
"Alright. It's Morphin Time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rita and Zedd walked up to Jesse still laying on the floor. "Get up!" yelled Rita. The young woman struggled to her feet, pulling herself up with the cell bar. "Now, tell me how I get rid of the Power Rangers?"

"I don't know the Power Rangers or how to get rid of them!" Lord Zedd stomped up to the cell, his red visor flashing bright.

"I warned you not to lie to me again!" He roared. "Putty Patrol seize her." A gang of Putties materialized around Lord Zedd. He opened the cell and the Putties entered and surrounded her. She dropped into a defensive stance looking over her shoulder and around her.

" _Why didn't I take more than one self-defense class? If I make it out of here… it's the first thing I'm looking into,"_ she thought.

The Putty Patrol began hurling fists and feet at her, hitting her hard in the stomach and ribs. She swung her arms and attempted to fight them off, but there were too many Putties and she was still exhausted from Zedd's earlier attack. They fought her down to the ground and stomped her until she was heavily bruised, beaten and could hardly move.

" _Why me?"_ She cried on the concrete surface tears rolling down her heavily bruised face as she looked up at Lord Zedd standing over her.

"This is what happens you lie to me."

Her face started to swell until she could hardly see.

"You'll… pay… for this…" she said in short breaths.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "Who's going to stop me? Your beloved Power Rangers are nowhere to be found." He kicked her already injured ribcage with his metal covered foot until she was again unconscious.

"Restrain her." Lord Zedd ordered as he walked away with his wife. The Putties picked her up and locked her on to a dirty and rusted table. She was cuffed at her arms, wrist, legs, ankles, knees, and torso and left alone.

The Power Rangers materialized in the new dimension and looked around. It was a large field full of green grass as far as the eye could see. The shown bright in the sky. It was hard to believe this is where they were hiding.

"Are we in the right place?" Rocky asked.

"This is where Alpha said," Billy responded. "We're looking for a cavern. That's where she's being held." They started walking through the field.

"Everyone, keep your eyes out for trouble. I have an idea." Tommy said as they stopped walking. "Form a circle. Rocky and Adam watch the back, Aisha left, Billy right. Kim and I will watch the front. This way if they send Putties or those creepy Tangas after us we won't be too surprised." The Rangers circled up and stayed close to each other while walking through the field.

Suddenly ten members of the bumbling gray Putty Patrol materialized in front of Tommy and Kimberly.

"Putties!" Kimberly yelled. The rest of the team turned forward. The Putties spread out around the Rangers.

"Let's get them!" Tommy yelled running after the closet Putty to him. "Let's go, Clayface." He dropped into his defensive position, hands curled into fists, with two Putty foot soldiers ganging up on him. They both threw punches that Tommy dodged rolling out of the way and back upright. He jumped up and front kicked both putties in the head knocking them to the ground. They staggered back to their feet as they did Tommy hit them in the chests on their "Z"s. They imploded into clay parts and disappeared.

"Alright!" he cried, turning around and watching the rest of the team take down their Putties. Kim hit one on the chest with her open palm after buckling one over with a side thrust kick. Adam escaped a sleeper hold and swept his foe to the earth with his right leg. The Putty quickly recovered, but was felled by a dropkick. Aisha and Billy fought back to back, but they decided to grab both of their attackers by the arm and whipped them into each other chest first; their chest plates detonated and made them explode. Rocky faced off with the last of the claybrains. He ducked a backfist from one and blocked a roundhouse kick from another. He levied a palm strike to one Putty's chin and struck its Z, then struck the last one in the chest with a left twist kick, finishing off the interlopers.

"Everyone alright?" Tommy asked as everyone regrouped.

"Yeah, we're all good." Kimberly said.

"Alright, let's call Alpha for help before we get attacked again." Tommy said. Billy

"Alpha, its Billy, he pushed a button on his communicator to send a transmission. "Is there any way you can help us find her? We don't see anything."

"Billy, I will see what I can do." Alpha said and started looking for a way to help the rangers.

"Alpha," Zordon said. "Send them the new tool we developed."

"Right." Alpha got out a small handheld computer and sent it to Billy. "Billy, I am sending you a new device. This will help you locate her. It is a human locator. It should only pick up signals of those born on Earth."

The device landed in Billy's hands. "Alright, thanks Alpha. We have it." He responded looking over the screen of the new device. Billy studied what the device had shown. "These six dots here are us. So, this, one up here in the corner must be her. We need to head northeast." Billy said pointing in the right direction. He closed the locator and the rangers ran off in the direction given.

"How far?" Aisha asked.

"Hard to say, a few miles at least. Just keep going."

"It's a good thing Tommy and I run so often." Kimberly said. Tommy nodded in agreement as the group continued running towards the unknown.

"Going somewhere Rangers?" a familiar obnoxious voice said. The group turned towards the speaker: Rita Repulsa.

"Hand the girl over, Rita!" Tommy demanded. Rita laughed standing high on top of a ledge looking over the green pasture with Zedd, Goldar and her brother Rito.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Rita responded. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Where is she?" Rocky yelled.

"How should we know," Zedd responded.

"But Ed, she's in the cavern just around the bend being held in the back to a table."

"You idiot!" Zedd snapped, slapping the skeleton across the back of the head. "For one, it's ZEDD, and you just told them exactly where to find the girl!" While Zedd and Rito were fighting, the Rangers took the chance to escape and try to get a leg upon their rescue mission.

"There's the cavern!" Adam yelled. As they ran up to the opening of the large dark cavern.

"Alright, hold them off as long as you can." Tommy instructed Billy, Rocky and Aisha as he, Kim and Adam headed into the cavern.

Inside the cavern there was a dark pathway leading into the equally shrouded depths. The walls were hard and covered in small spikes. They followed the long pathway until they came across an area that was illuminated by torchlight. They found Rita's throne she always used when yelling at her clan and small clay monster creations yet that had yet to be brought to life. Tommy walked up to the table and quickly smashed the clay monsters.

"Less to worry about." He said.

They walked continued walking through the cavern. Adam noticed a long steel rod laying in a corner and quickly picked it up and swung it around a couple of times.

" _This could come in handy."_ He thought rejoining the others.

They continued walking down another long corridor not knowing how much longer they had to go or even if the young woman was going to still be alive. Soon they finally got to the end of the long hallway. They looked around the corner and finally saw her restrained down to a cold silver table still unconscious, bruised, and beat up.

"She looks awful." Kimberly said walking up to her and stroking her face.

"Is… she alive?" Tommy asked. Kim checked her heart.

"Yes. It's beating fine." Tommy sighed in relief.

"Let's get her out of here." Adam said pulling on the restraint on her arm. "It won't budge."

"There has to be a way to free her." Tommy said turning around and looking at the computers behind the table. He started pushing buttons all over the computer. Adam looked at the rod in his hand as Kimberly checked out her other injuries. Adam walked up to Tommy with the rod still in his hand.

"I knew there was a reason I grabbed this. Stand back." He waited for Tommy to step back before he swung the rod down on the computers with all his strength. Sparks flew out from the computer with each swing. Harder and harder he swung until the restraints finally opened.

"Adam, it worked!" Kim yelled. He turned around Tommy and Adam walked over to her as she activated her communicator. "Zordon, Kimberly said. "She's been tortured."

Suddenly she started to wake up and looked around weakly. "Power… Rangers?" She asked.

"We'll get you out safe." Tommy said to her as she looked at him and fell back into unconsciousness.

"I'll carry her." Adam said picking her up and carrying her in his arms. As they ran back to the other rangers Tommy and Kim watched around them. They met back up with the others.

"We got her." Tommy said pointing to Adam behind him. "Let's get back to the command center." The rangers teleported out of the dimension.

"Congratulations on yet another successful rescue, Rangers." Zordon said. "But she needs to be taken to the hospital."

"Right." Tommy, Kimberly and Adam teleported to the front of Angel Grove hospital still morphed. They walked in with Adam leading the way. They walked up to the front desk check-in.

"She needs help." Adam said. The clerk called an emergency number and a team ran out with a hospital bed. "She was captured by Rita and Zedd and tortured. We were just able to save her. We have no idea who she is though."

"We'll take it from here. Thank you, Rangers." A doctor said rolling her off. They walked outside and a corner and found an empty parking lot that they can demorph in.

"We should stay here and find out how she is." Kimberly said. The boys nodded in agreement. They walked back into the hospital and Kim walked back up to the same clerk.

"Hi, um… that girl that the Power Rangers brought in. How is she?" She asked.

"No, update yet. Do you know her?" The clerk asked.

"We're her friends," Adam said. "The Power Rangers told us she was here."

"I'll inform you when we know something." She said. They nodded, walked into and sat down in the waiting room. Kim picked up a fashion magazine and the boys sat back and waited. The minutes seemed to drag on forever. The hands on the clock in front of them spun more and more each time Tommy looked at it.

"Tommy, look at this outfit." Kim said excited to Tommy holding up a picture of a pink halter top knee length dress. He looked over. "Wouldn't I look great in this?"

"Absolutely, you look great in anything." He smiled. Adam looked over.

"It would look better in a lighter shade of pink." Kim and Tommy turned their heads to Adam and gave him puzzled faces. "What? It would look great on Kim, but in a lighter shade. The lighter shades of pink bring out her smile more. She smiles so much it's hard not to notice those things… and Aisha said that one time." Tommy and Kim laughed.

A few minutes later the clerk walked up to them.

"Excuse me. She has been moved to a room. You can go see her." She handed Kim a paper with the room number on it. "And thank the Power Rangers for us." They nodded and walked towards her room.

When they got there, they had hooked her up to several machines. She had numerous tubes in her arm and was covered in bandages. Kimberly looked at her hair.

"Her hair is singed and pretty damaged." Kim said. "She needs a definite makeover. Oh, that bracelet is pretty." Kim looked at her charm bracelet and noticed something strange.

"Tommy…, why does she have a silver heart charm with your name on it?" He froze. "Well?" she walked over to him with her arms crossed. Tommy sighed.

"Because… Kimberly, Adam… this is my little sister."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is my little sister, Jesse Oliver," He said. Kim and Adam were shocked.

"I thought you were an only child," Adam responded.

"I thought so too." Tommy paused. "She's smart. She found me a few years ago, through the adoption agency. We've only met once though. I sent her that bracelet for her birthday a couple years ago," Kim was still shocked about this news. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel.

" _His sister? Why didn't he ever tell me? Why has he been hiding this? Why didn't he mention this earlier?"_

Kim starred at Jesse laying in front of them. Tears welled up in her eyes. Adam looked over at Kim and noticed.

"Kim, are you ok?" he asked. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"I… have to go," she said running out of the room. Tommy panicked.

"Tommy, go. I'll stay here with your sister," Adam said. Tommy ran after Kim. He finally caught up with her as she was leaving through the front doors of the hospital.

"Kim!" he called. "Kimberly, Kimberly wait." She stopped and sat on a bench outside the hospital. Tommy walked up and sat next to her.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked still wiping tears from her eyes.

"I haven't talked to her in a long time. Between school, karate, the rangers and spending time with you I just… forget."

"You're pretty good at that," she responded as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "So, you weren't hiding her from me?"

"Not intentionally."

"Why didn't you say anything when we saw her in the viewing globe?"

"I wasn't sure. It wasn't until I noticed the bracelet the second time we saw her that I was sure. The entire time I was hoping it wasn't her. I didn't want the others to go into a panic about her being my sister and possibly doing something risky and getting hurt. That's the last thing I want to happen, especially to you," he said. She smiled.

"Tommy, promise me one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Once she recovers you have to introduce us," he nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's go back inside. I'm sure Adam is bored of sitting with an unconscious person."

"Yeah, let's let him go home." Tommy and Kim stood up and walked back to his sister's room. They slowly entered her room. "Hey Adam, how is she?" Tommy asked.

"Still unconscious. The doctor hasn't been in yet. Look at her arms. More bruises are coming in." Tommy and Kim examined her arms.

"Man, what did they do to her?" Tommy asked.

A few moments later the doctor walked in. "Are you related?" he asked. Tommy walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'm her brother, Tommy. This is my girlfriend, Kim and my friend Adam."

"We didn't find any local family in her records."

"That's because we were adopted out to different families." The doctor nodded.

"Well, she was brought in by the Power Rangers in this condition. She was taken by their enemies. We don't know the specifics. But we did some tests on her. She has a concussion, which is probably why she's unconscious. She also has some minor burns all over her body, and several contusions on her ribs, chest, arms and legs. She should be able to go home soon after she wakes up. Our records say she lives in Florida though."

"Don't worry, doc," Tommy said. "I'll take care of getting her home." He nodded and left the room. "Or see if she'll consider staying."

"You think she would move here?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure. She goes to a great magnet school for the arts. Last I heard from her she was looking forward to a new program starting up there. She plays guitar, piano, the harp, draws, paints, builds sets for the theater program, acts in the plays and sings."

"We have a music program." Adam responded.

"And we could always use more people to help set up theater sets. Our art program is great too." Kimberly added in. "The big selling point is being with her brother." They all nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go study for a test. Let me know if anything happens." Adam said.

"Thanks for helping, Adam." Tommy said patting Adam on the shoulder. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Kimberly walked over to Adam. "You were awesome," she said hugging him.

"Thanks Kim. Hey, take over care of him." She nodded. "And you," he said patting Jesse's arm. "take it easy. You'll be just fine." Adam left the room.

"You know Kim, I didn't tell her about you either," Tommy said. "She was always so excited in her letters. So, I would just talk to her about whatever she said in her letters. I never really said much about my life." They looked over and she started to stir.

"Uh-oh. Pull the curtain." Tommy said. Kim pulled the curtain and hid behind it, jumping up on the counter. Tommy walked to his sister's side.

"Hey there." He said as she woke up.

"Tommy?" she asked.

"In the flesh," he smiled. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I? Last thing I remember I saw the Power Rangers. They saved me."

"You're in Angel Grove. Which Power Rangers did you see?"

"The Black Ranger was carrying me. The White Ranger told me I was safe. And the Pink Ranger was in front of them leading the way. They saved me from Rita and Zedd. After their Putties attacked me." Tommy was concerned. Kim leaned in closer trying to hear the conversation better.

"What happened?"

"First Zedd zapped me with a lightning bolt. Later the Putties fought me down to the floor, kicking and punching me. Then stomped on me. Then Zedd kicked me with his steel foot and had the Putties restrain me on a table."

"I'm so sorry you went through this. Why don't I go get the doctor so you can talk to him?" he said standing up. Kim crept over and met Tommy at the door and they went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, my sister, in 227 just woke up." Tommy said to the nurse at the station.

"I'll go see her and inform the doctor." The nurse said.

"Did you hear what she said?" Tommy asked Kim as they walked down to the vending machine to give Jesse some time to talk with the doctor.

"It's awful." Kim responded. "It could have been worse though. I'm just glad she's going to be alright."

"Me too. I think she needs to move here. We can make sure she's safe. I'm not sure what Rita and Zedd were planning. And if they would try it again."

"You need to bring it up to her." Kimberly responded. "How do you plan on telling her about us?"

"Not a clue," he sighed putting a dollar in the vending machine to get Kim a drink. "She hasn't seen her hair yet. Once she does, she'll probably freak out."

"If she does, call me. I'll take her to my stylist." He nodded.

"We should get back." He took her hand and walked back to Jesse's room. As they walked up they ran into the doctor.

"I talked to Jesse. She's being kept overnight. She's going to be released tomorrow morning. You should talk to her about getting her home." He said.

"Right." Tommy answered turning to Kimberly. "You can go home if you want."

"I'll just wait out here. Let me know what she says."

"I will." Tommy leaned in and gently kissed Kim and walked inside Jesse's room. "Hey, so the doctor said you are getting released tomorrow."

"Yeah. I called my parents. They don't understand this Power Rangers stuff."

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Tommy sat down next to her bed.

"What would you say about moving here, to Angel Grove? We're siblings, we should try to stick together and try to get to know each other."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad. My school is a boarding school. My parents moved to England. Being with family would be great." He smiled.

"Then it looks like I have some work to do. Call your parents and tell them. I'll go back to my house and talk to my parents."

"You think they'll be ok with this?"

"Yeah. They mentioned it a few times. Having you come out. I'm sure they'll understand." Jesse smiled. "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up." He said leaving her room.

"That was quick." Kim said.

"She's moving here." Tommy said. "I need to go back to my house and call to my parents."

"I'll go with you." Kim responded. "If that's ok. My bag is still there anyway."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll need help anyway."

Tommy and Kimberly started to walk towards the elevator when they ran into Jesse's doctor again.  
"Before you leave I'm going to give you some prescriptions for your sister. The first one is a pain killer. She'll probably be in some pain for a bit. So have her take it as needed. The second one is a burn ointment. She has second degree burns so she has to take care of them. Keep them covered with bandages and clean and they should heal fine."  
"Alright, I'll take care of these tonight." Tommy said taking her prescriptions.  
"I'll put them in my purse so you don't lose them." Kim said.  
On their way back to Tommy's they stopped and picked up the medication and anything else they thought she would need. Bandages, wraps, gauze, Q-tips and anything else they thought would help. Tommy wasn't use to actually treating injuries so he was pretty clueless on how to help out his sister.  
They drove to Tommy's place, he called his parents and explained everything. They were always very supportive of him trying to keep in touch with his sister and as usual when it came to this subject they agreed to have her stay in the guest bedroom. They were hardly around anyway. Tommy's father traveled a lot for work and his mother tended to go with him. They informed him that they wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. Which gave Jesse plenty of time to get settled.  
Tommy then called Jesse to let her know. And she called her friends in Florida to have them overnight as much clothes and her belongings as they could from her dorm at the boarding school and get the rest of her stuff to her soon. Her mother agreed to send Jesse her piano from England. All of Jesse's belongs should be in Angel Grove within the week.  
"I'm positive she's going to notice her hair by tomorrow morning." Tommy said.  
"I have my stylist on speed dial." Kim said. "From what I saw a lot is going to have to get cut. But towards her shoulders, it should be able to be saved," She said thinking about Jesse's waist length dark brown hair. "Her hair will probably be shorter than your's. Just a bit though."  
"I don't even know if she'll leave the house all bruised up."  
"I can cover those with some make up. Whatever I can do to help," she smiled.  
"What would I do without you?"  
"Forget everything," she joked.  
"Probably." Tommy nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tommy went to Angel Grove hospital late in the morning to pick up Jesse. He was waiting for some of her clothes to show up at the house. The ones she had her pretty torn up and wrecked from the abuse. Kimberly had stayed with him over night to make sure everything was prepared as it could be for Jesse. When her clothes showed up from the overnight shipping Kimberly picked out an outfit for Tommy to take to her. She chose a comfortable pair of light sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a light cardigan to cover the burns on her arms from the California sun.

"If she sees her hair, give her this hat." Kimberly said handing him a blue snapback she found in her things. "She can tuck it up in here until I can get it fixed," he smiled seeing how much Kim was already trying to take care of his sister.

Tommy walked up to her room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he said walking in. Jesse was sitting on her bed waiting for the doctor to come back with her discharge paperwork.

"Hey Tommy, just in a little pain." she answered.

"I brought you some clothes," he said handing her the clothes.

"Thanks, I really wasn't looking forward to leaving in my torn-up rags." Jesse walked into the bathroom and changed. After she was finished changing, she looked in the mirror and finally noticed her very damaged hair. Up until now she had been laying in bed with her hair behind her. Her hair at that point was the last thing she was worried about.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Several clumps broke off and fell to the bathroom floor. Jesse's hair was her pride and joy. She took the best care of it making sure never to do anything that could potentially damage it. Now none of that mattered. Tears came to her eyes as she broke down on the cold marble bathroom floor.

"How much crap do I have to go through?" she sobbed. Tommy waited outside her hospital bathroom. After a while he got worried about how long she had been in there.

" _Even Kimberly doesn't take this long,"_ he knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She didn't respond. He slowly opened the door and saw Jesse laying on the floor curled up in a ball. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked trying to get her up off the floor. She looked up at her brother. Her face was red from crying and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tommy, I'm a wreck," she answered. "Look at my face, my hair. I can't start a new life like this."

"I think I have an idea," Tommy finally got his sister off the floor and back to sit on her bed. "You can tuck your hair up in your hat," he said handing it to her.

"That works for now… but…"

"I've covered that too. I need to go make a call. I'll be right back." Tommy left the room and went down to the lobby and called Kimberly.

"Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Hey beautiful, she noticed. She's pretty upset about it."

"I'm on it. I'll have my stylist meet us at your house."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Tommy hung up and walked back up to Jesse's room. When he got there, she had been discharged by her doctor.

"Hey, I have my papers. Let's just go home," she said walking over to Tommy who was holding the door open for her.

"You're going to be just fine," Tommy said trying to console his sister while they drove home.

"I can't meet people like this. Your friends aren't going to want to me to join you guys while I look like a troll," she said.

"Trust me, they won't care how you look. They're not like that. And you don't look like a troll," he said as they pulled up to the house. Jesse looked out at the window and noticed a red car and a black SUV in the driveway.

"I thought you said your parents were away," she said.

"They are. I told you I had your hair covered," Tommy said. They walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Welcome home!" Kimberly said greeting them at the door. "Jesse, Tommy told me about your problem. Don't worry I brought my stylist here. We are going to fix you up!" Kimberly grabbed Jesse and pulled her across the living room to her stylist who had set up a space to fix her hair. It was a complete set up. A tarp was laid across the floor with a chair, lots of tools, hair product, and everything the stylist would need to fix her hair.

"Thanks, but… who are you?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, this is actually my girlfriend, Kimberly." Tommy responded.

"We'll chat after we get your hair fixed," Jesse went over to Kimberly's stylist. She was a tall beautiful brunet woman.

"I'll take good care of you," she said as Jesse sat down and took off her hat. Kim's stylist got to work as Tommy and Kimberly watched from the couch.

"What do you think she'll say?" Kim asked concerned.

"Not a clue, let's just give her some time. She's been through so much." A few minutes later Tommy's telephone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy, it's Adam. The rest of us just tried to go see your sister but she's not here."

"Yeah, she was released a bit ago. She's back here now."

"Well, we got some things for her. We thought some gifts might cheer her up a bit. Can we come drop them off?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for everyone to come over right now. She's still pretty shook up. I don't think she's up to meet you guys yet."

"Rocky said he can leave them outside. He's heading that way anyway."

"That's fine. Just tell him to knock when he gets here."

"Alright." Adam said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked.

"They got Jesse some "get well presents." Rocky is coming to drop them off," Rocky lightly knocked on the door a little while later. Tommy slipped out to meet him.

"How is she?" Rocky asked.

"She just finished getting her hair done. That made her feel a little better, but she's still pretty bruised, and beat up." Tommy answered.

"When do you think, she's going to be ready to start meeting people?" Rocky asked.

"Well, Kimberly is in there talking to her now. I'm hoping with her help she will be confident enough soon. It's like she has PTSD from Rita and Zedd."

"Wow. Well hopefully what I have out in the car will help," Rocky said. They walked out to Rocky's car. It was loaded with different gifts from the other rangers.

" _You know, we should do something for Jesse." Aisha said to the other rangers while they were hanging out at Ernie's Juice Bar._

" _What did you have in mind?" Billy asked._

" _Well, why don't we get her some things to brighten up her hospital room?" she said, "Let's go to the hospital gift shop." They all agreed and left to go to the hospital._

 _When they got there, they started looking around. Each one wanted to get something different. When they finished shopping, Aisha had another great idea._

" _Let's put out colors on them," she said. Aisha had found a yellow bear with balloons that said "Feel Better." She took a yellow ribbon out of her purse and tied a bow around its neck. "Perfect." She grabbed the rest of the colored ribbons she had out of her purse. She tied a red ribbon around the trunk of Rocky's Bonsai tree and then she wrapped blue tissue paper and a blue ribbon around the book that Billy found._

" _I don't think it's a good idea to use black," Adam said._

" _I got you covered," Aisha responded. She took a silver ribbon with black polka dots and tied it around the top of the flower vase holding a bunch of brightly colored flowers of all varieties that Adam found._

"The bear and balloons are from Aisha, the bonsai tree is from me, the flowers are from Adam, and Billy well, he got her a book." Rocky said.

"Typical Billy," Tommy laughed. They gathered up the gifts and walked them up to the door. Tommy opened the door just enough to put the gifts inside. "Tell the others I appreciate you guys caring."

"No problem. You tell her that she has people who care about her already. We're all hoping she decides to come meet us soon," Rocky said.

"Me too. Make sure the others know that she doesn't know about us though."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"Eventually. Just, not now."

"Just let us know when she's ready to make some friends," Rocky said.

"I will." Rocky walked to his car and waved good bye. Tommy went back inside. "Hey, our friends dropped off some things for you," he said picking up the flowers and bonsai tree while Kim grabbed the bear, balloons and book and brought them over to Jesse who was sitting on the couch. They set them in front of her at the coffee table.

Before Rocky came over her hair was finished and the stylist left. She had cut her hair up to her shoulders, used a lot of products and made her hair look healthy. She parted it to the left and cut her bangs to her cheeks.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Jesse said. Tommy explained who sent what.

"They're all good people," Tommy said. "They want to meet you soon."

"I don't know. I love my hair but I want to wait until my bruises are gone before meeting people. That's not the first impression you want to give. Sorry you had to see me like this, Kim."

"No problem. If you want, we can cover up your bruises with makeup. And the swelling has mainly gone down. Make sure to use ice to help the swelling. We put all your medicine in your room, along with some extras we thought might help. You should be good as new soon. Then we'll go to the mall and find you some new clothes that will "wow" your new classmates."

"Thanks Kim, by the way… so you and Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kim blushed looking up at Tommy.

"Has he been taking care of you? Does he treat you right?"

"He treats me like a princess."

"Tommy, does she treat you right? Has she broken your heart?"

"Kimberly has been the highlight of moving to Angel Grove. She's the angel here," Tommy smiled.

"I approve then. The way Kimberly has gone out of her way for someone she never met. That shows that she has a good heart."

"If you ever need anything at all just give me a call," Kimberly said. Jesse finally took a minute to look at the other ranger's gifts.

"This bear is so cute," she said as she started unwrapping the book. "Autobahn 101: how to make feathered friends and bird buddies?... uh ok… the bonsai tree is cool. Hope I can keep it alive. These flowers are beautiful, oh I love the purple and blue colors. I'll definitely have to thank them later… when I'm healed. Oh, there's a paper in the flowers," she said opening the folded paper it. "A hand-written letter."

"What does it say?" Kimberly asked.

" _Jesse, we all heard what you went through. We're so sorry you had to endure the torture from the Power Ranger's enemies. I know I can't make the physical pain go away by giving you flowers, but I hope they help brighten your day a little bit and take some of the emotional pain away. You have a support system here in Angel Grove and we'll be keeping you in our thoughts. You see, our group of friends is more like a family. A strange one, but a family nonetheless. When one of us is hurt, we all are and do everything we can to make sure that is corrected. We will be waiting with open arms to invite you into our, albeit strange, family whenever you are ready. Hope to see you soon and please feel better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Adam Park"_

"That's so sweet," Jesse said.

After making sure Jesse was settled in for the night Kimberly decided to go home. She wanted to give Tommy and Jesse sometime to reconnect.

"Kim, before you leave, I wrote your friend Adam a letter. Could you give it to him for me?" Jesse said.

"Of course," Kim took the letter, put it in her purse, kissed Tommy good bye and walked to her car. Once inside she opened the letter out of curiosity.

" _Adam,_

 _I wanted to write you back just to say thank you for the flowers and the letter. And please tell the others I said thanks. They all made me smile and picked up my spirits. The flowers are beautiful. Thank you so much for caring. It made me look forward to meeting all of you. You all sound like great people. I promise once I'm healed up I will come meet you guys. I'm grateful that so many people that I have never met and don't even know the faces of, would go so far to make sure their friend's sister feels better. I hope the rest of Angel Grove is like this. I'll see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jesse_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had past and while Tommy was at school Jesse was taking care of her wounds and unpacking as more of her belongings started to come in. On Thursday, Tommy came home after his workout with the other rangers. He put his gym bag in his room, walked over to Jesse's room and knocked on her door.  
"Come in," she said as she finished dressing the wounds on one of her arms.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Not in as much pain as I was. And this ointment treatment is amazing. The burns are healing quicker than I imagined."  
"That's good. By the way, did you talk to the school?"  
"Yeah, they're still waiting on my transcripts."  
"Alright. Oh yeah, Adam wanted me to give this to you," Tommy said handing his sister an envelope.  
"Adam? Oh, thanks... You wouldn't happen to have a picture of your friends, would you?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Tommy walked to the living room entertainment center and grabbed a picture off the top of it and brought it to her. He handed her a picture of all the rangers together.  
"So, that's Kim and Aisha doing the best friends pose. Next to them, wearing black is Adam. In the back to my left, in red is Rocky and Billy to my right, in blue," Tommy said.  
"That's a good picture. You all look like really good friends,"  
"We are. We actually got that picture done at school. That and a bunch of others. Just the girls, just the guys, one of me and Kim, and our personal favorite pretending to be the power rangers, fake morphers and all. You know, once you start joining us, we'll have to get new pictures done."  
"I'd like that... The Power Rangers? Really?" She giggled.  
"Yeah, the picture is up front if you want to see it," Jesse laughed at the thought of the picture as she looked down at the one in her hand.  
"Do you mind if I keep this in here?"  
"Not at all," Tommy responded.  
"Thanks, bro. By the way, Kimberly seems great."

"She really is. I hope you two become good friends."

"At first, she looked like she was a typical material girl, like the ones back at school. But she showed me differently."

"Kimberly is special. She's beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than her heart. She puts everyone and everything before herself."

"Wow, how did you get so lucky?" she joked.

"I ask myself that every day," he smiled. "Alright, well I have some homework to do, so just let me know if you need anything," he said turning away and walking out to the living room.  
Jesse sat with her back up against her pillows and stared down at the envelope from Adam, then looked over at the picture focusing on him and his cheesy smile.  
"He's pretty cute..." she thought. Jesse tore open the side of the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper inside of it and opened it.  
 _"Jesse,_

 _I was glad to hear back from you. Tommy has been updating us on how you are doing. Anyway, the main reason I wrote you was to let you know that we are planning a get together at the juice bar this weekend. We were hoping you could come. Just know, we understand what you went through. We won't think any less of you meeting us bruised up. Most the time at least one of us, typically me, is pretty bruised up from martial arts practice. It's my fault though, I like to push my opponents a little hard. Hope we see you there. Your friend,  
Adam  
P.s. glad you liked the flowers. :)"  
_She finished reading the letter and walked out to the living room where Tommy was sitting on the couch looking over his school work. Jesse walked over and sat next to him still holding the letter. Tommy looked up from his books.  
"So, what did Adam say?"  
"They want me to come to a get together this weekend."  
"Yeah, I was going to tell you about that later. You should come."  
"I don't know, Tommy..."  
"Why?" Jesse looked away.  
"Because..." She paused. "This is the only place I feel safe." Tommy put his school work down.  
"What do you mean? We're plenty safe anywhere we go. Nothing's is going to happen. I promise..." Tommy paused. "So, you feel safe here? What would you say if I invited everyone over tonight?"  
"Everyone?"  
"Just the ones in the picture."  
"As long as Kimberly comes over first to help me cover up my wounds."  
"I'm sure that won't be a problem," he started calling the other rangers to let them all know while Jesse got started on figuring out her situation. Kimberly lived right down the street so she was here in no time with her suitcase of makeup in hand.  
"Thanks for coming, Kimberly." Tommy said leading her in. "I owe you, big time."  
"Well, we can discuss that later," she said winking and pulling him down for a kiss.

Afterwards she went to help Jesse.  
"Hey, let's get you fixed up," she started talking plans out with Jesse on how it was going to be easiest to cover the bruises and burns. They decided on a comfortable but stylish pair of deep blue jeans, a soft black t-shirt with a purple long sleeve shirt over it and her converse and put some concealer on her face to hide the redness. The swelling in her face had gone down so all she needed was the concealer. Kim figured everyone was going to dress at least a little nicer for the evening. She had chosen to wear a sassy pink sundress with pink flats. Tommy wore jeans, his brown shoes, a white t-shirt and a less dressy white collared shirt that Kim had actually made him wear. Jesse fixed her hair with it parted to the left with a strand hanging out in the right. She was nervous, but ready.  
Not long after she was finished the rest of the group arrived. Jesse checked her face and hair one last time in her vanity mirror before finally joining the others. She slowly walked out and saw the rangers standing in the living room. Everyone was dressed a little nicer. Aisha wore a yellow knee length dress with white sandals, Billy wore a blue polo shirt and khakis, Rocky a red long sleeve three button shirt with black pants, and Adam a black t-shirt with a black collared short sleeve shirt and jeans.  
Jesse looked around at the rangers going over names in her head. She walked in front of them saying their names as she pointed at each one in the order they were standing.  
"Aisha... Billy... Rocky... and Adam. Thanks for coming..." She said nervous.  
"We wouldn't miss meeting you," Aisha said walking up to her and shaking her hand. "You look great, by the way."  
"Thanks."  
Billy was next. "Have you finished settling in?" He asked shaking her hand.  
"Not yet. Most of my things are here, but my art supplies might not be here for a while. The boarding school art program hasn't released them back to me yet. I'm just glad my guitar came in today."  
"Well, in the meantime you should read over the book I got you. It will introduce you to the birds in this area."  
"Oh, I see. Right, I'll do that."  
 _"No I won't,"_ she thought. Then it was Rocky's turn.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm ok. Just a little overwhelmed."  
"I would be too, if someone gave me a book about local birds." He joked. Jesse laughed.  
"That's terrible," she said between laughs. Last but not least was Adam.  
 _"She's definitely cuter when she smiles,"_ he thought walking up to her.  
"Did you get my letter?"  
"I did."  
"Are you going to join us?"  
"I haven't decided yet... I'm afraid we'll have another earthquake, like the one we had a couple days ago,"  
"Yeah, those happen. But they're nothing to be scared of. The good thing about Angel Grove is that we have the Power Rangers protecting us."  
"Power Rangers... So, I guess you guys are all pretty big into them?"  
"Local superheroes, what's not to love?" Rocky said.  
"Affirmative, around here, we trust that they will always have our backs."  
"Yeah, like they did with you. They saved you, like they save our town and the world." Tommy added.  
"Part of me wishes I could thank them," Jesse said. "I was in and out for a while. I saw the Black Ranger smash the computer. Which is how I got free."  
Adam stepped up after hearing that.  
"If the Black Ranger were here, he would say you can always count on him and the other rangers. Then probably yell 'black ranger power!' And make a funny pose."  
"You're probably right about that, Adam." she giggled.  
"Alright, well while you guys were talking power rangers," Aisha started. "Kim and I decided to order pizza and its game night. I brought a ton of board games." Sounds of  
"Alright!"  
"Awesome!"  
"Sounds like a plan" came from the rest of the group. While Aisha, Rocky and Billy went out to her car Jesse walked over to Adam.

"Hey Adam…" she said.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you… outside?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as they walked out to the backyard. Jesse sat down on the porch swing and invited Adam to sit with her. "So, what's up?" he asked looking over at her.

"You know, Adam… I've never had someone write me a letter like this… well, I mean my brother did a couple times. But even when I was at the boarding school I never got letters like this. You took the time to write to a complete stranger… why?"

"I was raised to think about others first. To do whatever it took in these situations. I felt that maybe a letter would help you get your smile back. Tommy was pretty worried. We all were."

"Thanks, Adam," she smiled.

Inside Kimberly and Aisha were sneaking peaks at them through the window while the boys set up monopoly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aisha asked.

"She told me Adam wrote her a couple of letters this week."

"I didn't know that," Aisha said. "He never mentioned it."

"I guess he just didn't want everyone to know."

"What did he write?"

"He invited her to the get together in the last one. The first one was slipped into the flowers the other day. I'm sure that's what they're talking about. I think she's starting to open more. She has with Tommy and me. She might be with Adam now." Adam and Jesse came inside a few minutes later. Aisha and Kim had moved to the dining room, where monopoly was all set up along with plates and napkins and drinks. Their pizzas had just arrived and was sitting on the kitchen counter behind them.

"Alright, time to choose pieces. Jesse, your first."

"Gotta be the dog." Kim choose the top hat, Aisha was the shoe, Tommy chose the car, Rocky was the battleship, and Billy was the wheelbarrow.

"The thimble," Adam sighed.

"Aw," Jesse said as they all sat down with their pizzas and started the game.

The game night was just what Jesse needed. She got comfortable with the rest of the group and forgot about her wounds for a while. The game finally ended and it was time for the group to split up for the night. As Jesse and Tommy walked everyone to the door everyone started talking about the get together on Saturday.

"You really should come," Aisha said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Adam added brushing his bangs out of his face and flashing his smile at Jesse. Jesse felt butterflies as she looked at Adam.

" _What's happening to me?"_ Jesse thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy and his little sister, Jesse, walked into the Youth Center, Tommy's favorite hangout. Jesse was nervous, she had only met Tommy's friends at the house, which she hadn't left since she came home from the hospital. Since being released from the hospital Jesse had been trying to recover from the torment that Rita and Zedd gave her. The bruises on her face and body were finally fading away. Only a select few were left on her torso and arms. Her face had fully healed.  
"I don't know about this, bro." She said.  
"I know moving to a new place is scary at first. But you'll like it here." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Plus, everyone is here."

" _That means Adam too… I hope I don't say anything stupid."_  
"This is it." He said as they walked up to Ernie at the bar, the owner of the Youth Center. "Hey Ernie, I want you to meet someone. This is my little sister, Jesse."  
"Hi, Jesse. Why are we just meeting, Tommy?"  
"Because, I lived in Florida. What Tommy probably hasn't told you is that he was adopted. I was adopted out to a different family. I decided to move to Angel Grove to spend time with Tommy. You can only go so long without real family."  
"Well, we're glad to have you, Jesse. Your brother, Tommy is a good guy. By the way, the gang is sitting over there." Ernie said pointing to a table with the other rangers.  
"Great. Try one of Ernie's smoothies. I'll be right back."

Jesse looked over the menu and ordered a strawberry orange banana smoothie.

Tommy walked over to the rangers. "Hey, guys. She's here." Tommy quickly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  
Ernie handed Jesse her smoothie. "One strawberry orange banana smoothie."

"Ernie, was it?" Jesse asked taking a sip of her smoothie. "What do you know about Adam?"

"He's a good guy. He takes kids under his wing all the time and helps them one-on-one improve on their karate," He said.

"Aww, that's so sweet,"

"He's kind of shy though. Not around his friends, but around girls that aren't Aisha and Kimberly. If you can get him to open up, you will be good friends. But, why are you asking about Adam?"

"Well, after I got out of the hospital… he started writing letters to me. And they all came over to our place the other night… he's just been so nice."

"Well, the letters surprise me," Ernie said. "He's never gone out on a limb like that. Shows he's a really good guy though."

"Alright," Tommy said. "Looks like she's talking to Ernie. Hopefully she's getting more comfortable outside the house. I'll go get her." Tommy started getting up from the table the rangers were sitting at.

"Tommy, let me go get her," Adam said. Tommy sat back down as Adam walked over to her.

"Speak of the devil," Ernie joked as Adam approached her.

"Hey Jesse," Adam said sitting down next to her at the bar. Jesse looked up from her smoothie to Adam.

"H-hey, Adam," Ernie walked to another part of the bar to give them some space.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she went back to her smoothie. "I'm just a little nervous being in a new place."

"I understand that, we've all been there..." Adam said, "But you're lucky, you have your brother to help you. And you've got me. And our friends. You're welcome to join us any time. Just relax, you'll be okay."  
"Thanks, Adam," Jesse said drinking her smoothie. "This is a really good smoothie." He laughed.  
"Let's get over to the others," they got up from the bar and walked to the rest of the group. Adam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jesse!" Kimberly said as she walked up.

"Hey Kim, and everyone else." Adam pulled his chair out for her and grabbed another one for himself. "Thanks, Adam. I hope you don't mind me joining your group." She said smiling.  
"It's no problem at all." Billy said smiling.

"If you need anything just let me know," Adam said. "Tommy can get busy sometimes. And I'm sure you don't want to hang around your brother all the time."  
"Oh, like you don't." Tommy joked.

"Smoothie time!" Ernie said as he brought out their favorite smoothies for them and refilled Jesse's.

"Thanks Ernie, what do I owe you?" Jesse asked.

"On the house," he responded and walked back to the bar.

"Ernie never actually charges us," Aisha said.

"We do so much work around the community he feels we earn it," Rocky said.

"Along with the classes Tommy, Rocky and I teach here for young kids," Adam added.

"And the occasional class for moms," Tommy said.

"Oh, sounds like you guys keep busy," Jesse said. The rangers explained the volunteer work, charities and all the different things they do. They all talked and laughed for a while. Jesse was opening up more and more and wanting to spend more time with the group. After a while Kimberly got an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we head to the mall?"

"That sounds great," Tommy said.

"Sure," Jesse said.

"I'll go." Adam said.  
"The rest of us can't, sorry guys. We need to study for a test. Adam does too." Aisha said.  
"I think I'm good." He responded.  
"Then it looks like it's a double date," Kimberly said. "Oh shoot, I forgot something in my locker. Jesse come with me, I'll show you around the locker room." She followed Kim to the gym locker room.  
"I think Adam is going to ask you on a date," she said once they got away from the guys. "He's really sweet."  
"I got that vibe too. I wonder what Tommy would say," she said walking into the girl's locker room.

"Well, I think he would say it's your choice. Adam is a great guy," they sat down on the benches in the locker room.

"How did Tommy ask you out?"

"Funny thing about that. We had been flirting back and forth for a while. I really liked him. And one day I was looking for him, he was kind of down. I wanted to cheer him up. He was practicing karate out at the park and hadn't hung out with us in a while. When I told him, I missed him being around he kissed me. THEN he asked me to the dance coming up." She smiled. "He had been trying to ask me for a while. After that we just started going out a lot. I remember the exact words he used. "Kimberly, I really enjoy being around you. You're special. I can't explain it, but I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Of course, I had to say yes. Your brother, Tommy is special. He really cares about his friends, his family. I just don't know why we didn't know about each other sooner. I promise I won't take up too much of your time with him."

"Kim, he's your boyfriend. You two need time together, without his sister. If there's ever a time just say the word. I'm sure I'll have Adam to make plans with. Or who knows, maybe I'll make friends."

"I'm sure you will make tons of friends. Just don't get too caught up with these two guys Bulk and Skull. They cause a little bit of trouble. I'll point them out to you."  
"Would you be mad if I asked your sister out on a date?" Adam asked Tommy.  
"Well, that's her decision. If you respect her and take care of her I'm fine with it. If you do, try asking her to the spring dance next weekend. Kim and I will be there. She might be more willing to say yes if she knows I'm there."  
"You don't think she would trust me?"  
"It's not that. She's new and doesn't know anyone. Ever since she was taken by Rita and Zedd her anxiety has sky rocketed."  
"Does she know about us?" Adam asked.

"Not yet. I need to talk to Zordon about it. Maybe while they're shopping."

"I'll help you. We can tell them we are going to another store while they're trying on clothes."  
"I don't want to lie to Kim though. I'll pull her aside before we do it. If you could distract Jesse while I talk to Kim about it that would help." Adam agreed as the girls joined back up with them.

"Hey Jesse, Tommy told me you went to an art school? Do you have any pictures of your pieces?" Adam motioned Tommy to step away.

"Kim…" He pulled her a few steps away. "I want to talk to Zordon about telling Jesse who we are. We saved her. And if we get called while she's with us I can't just leave like we do with Bulk and Skull. She's my sister."

"When are you going?

"While we are at the mall. Adam and I are going to step away while you two are trying on clothes. I just didn't want to lie to you."

"Aw, you're sweet. This is important. Specially since she will be with the group a lot and Adam… is he going to ask her out?"

"I think so. I told him to go for it."

"I think she'll say yes. We'll have another couple to double with. It'll be fun," Kim said excited.

"At least Adam is used to me beating him up," He joked. Kim playfully slap his chest. "She's is my sister after all," They walked back over to Adam and Jesse. "Oh hey, that's really great," Tommy said looking at a picture of a painting Jesse did.

"It's nothing special. It only sold for $300. The really good ones got $600-$700. Oh, Kimberly, can you help me find a dress. Adam asked me to the spring dance."

"Absolutely. And it's good that he's coming along. He'll know what color corsage to get you. Tommy always gets me pink."

"Because she always picks pink and it's her favorite color."

"I might pick differently one day."

"I doubt that," Tommy joked. They walked to Tommy's car.

"Kimberly, you get shotgun," Jesse said. "I'll sit back here with Adam," They loaded up in the car and took off.

"So, you guys really went sky diving?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, it was the greatest feeling ever. Free falling from the sky." Tommy answered.

"Well, that's something you can count me out of," Jesse said.

"Come on, it was for charity," Tommy said.

"If we do it again if you want to we can jump together," Adam added.

"We'll just have to see. If it ever happens…" Kimberly listened to the conversation and giggled.

"Tommy, why don't you guys drop us off here and go park," Kimberly said when they rolled up to the mall. "I'll take Jesse and introduce her to the mall," she winked at Tommy.

"That works out, Tommy and I were wanting to look for something for a class project. Why don't we meet up afterwards?" Adam asked.

"That sounds good. Should we go to a certain area?" Kimberly asked. Tommy parked the car at the front entrance and leaned over and kissed Kimberly on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I know your favorite stores."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you in a bit, Adam," Jesse said. Adam took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"See you soon," he said. The girls got out of the car and Adam moved up front. "Now what?"

"I'll park in the back and we can teleport to the command center from there," he said driving to the deserted parking lot. "Smooth by the way."

"What?" Adam asked.

"With my sister."

"Sorry… You kissed Kimberly. It was kind of awkward. So, I had to do something."

"Actually, it was good," Tommy parked the car and they got out and looked around. "Alright, the coast is clear," The boys used their communicators to teleport to the command center with the black and white lights following them.

"Tommy, Adam. Good to see you," Alpha said when they landed. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I actually needed to talk to Zordon. It's about my sister. She's going to be hanging out with us a lot. And is going on a date with Adam," Adam blushed and rubbed his neck, "Eventually, you're going to call on us while she's around. I can't just ditch her like we do with Bulk and Skull. She's my sister. I want to tell her about us."

 **TO BE CONTI** h **UED**


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to tell her," Tommy said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Tommy," Zordon responded. "It shows you truly care about your sister's feelings and want to be completely honest with her. Do you think she could handle knowing the power rangers secret?"

"She likes the Power Rangers. I would rather her know about us. Who knows, maybe she could help us somehow. She's really smart, she's been in one of the dimensions and had interactions with our enemies. Maybe her experiences can help us,"

"Adam, what is your take on this?" Zordon asked.

"I'm fine with her knowing. I think she needs to know. She's Tommy's sister, a friend of ours now…"

"A potential girlfriend for Adam," Tommy butted in nudging him with his elbow and giving Adam a goofy smile. "Which I'm all for, by the way."

"Tommy, you and Adam have convinced me to let you tell her. How do you plan on doing it?" Zordon asked.

"Well, I was thinking about gathering the team morphed up and then taking off our helmets and explaining everything. I would take mine off first. Then Kim, Adam, Billy, Aisha and Rocky. I just don't know where or when."

"Or we could morph in front of her at your house," Adam said.

"I have an idea," Alpha said. "How about I teleport her here and Zordon says he wants her to meet the Power Rangers that saved her. Then do Tommy's plan."

"Good idea, Alpha. Tommy, when would you like to do this?" Zordon asked.

"We could do it tonight after the girls finish shopping. Alpha, why don't you teleport her from my house. I'll let you know when we're ready."

"I'll inform the other rangers of the plan. I assume Kimberly knows already?" Alpha asked.

"She's with my sister right now. When we get back I'll let her know."

"I will start preparations for her arrival," Zordon said. "Tommy, Adam go to the girls we will take it from here."

"Adam, take care of her," Alpha added.

"I will, Alpha." Adam said. They teleported back to the car. When they got back they looked around to make sure no one saw them land.

"Alright, let's get back to the girls," Tommy said driving the car back to the front. "Nervous?"

"A little," Adam replied. They parked the car and walked in the mall.

"Kimberly likes the shops towards the middle of the mall. That's probably where they are," they quickly started walking towards the shops. As they were walking, Tommy noticed a beautiful necklace in the window of one of the stores.

"Ah man, Kim would love that," It was a crystal lined necklace with a three-rowed point in the middle. It sparkled as the lights hit it. "Do you mind if I stop in?"

"Go ahead," Adam said. Tommy quickly went into the jewelry store and bought the necklace. "When are you going to give it to her?"

"Before the dance," he responded. "I'm going to hide this in the car. Kim is probably in the store two down from the portrait studio. That's where she spends most of her time. I'll meet you there," he said running out to his car. Adam took his time walking towards the store Tommy told him about. He was right. As soon as he walked in he saw Kimberly looking at a few different outfits.

"Hey Kim," he said walking up to the Pink Ranger

"Where's Tommy?" Asked Kim.

"He wanted to make sure that all the doors were locked," Adam replied trying to come up with an excuse. He didn't like lying to people, which made being a Power Ranger hard at points.

"Sounds like him," she replied. "He needs to get here. I need his input," Kim walked to the dressing room. "How's it going Jesse? Adam is back."

"Good. Where's my brother?"

"Locking car doors," Kim responded. Jesse walked out of the dressing room wearing jeans and a purple crop top.

"You look great," Adam said also noticing the bruises showing.

"Thanks Adam," she blushed. "But crop tops aren't me. Do you have anything else Kim?" she asked. Kimberly tossed Jesse a purple long sleeve button up.

"Try that. Tommy has one in white."

"I love the color," she said walking back into the dressing room as Tommy walked into the store.

"Hey," he said hugging Kimberly from behind. "Are you turning my little sister into you?" He joked.

"I tried and failed. She doesn't like crop tops," Kim said. "I've got her trying on a purple shirt like that white long sleeve button up you have."

Jesse walked out a minute later. "I look fabulous," she said standing in front of the mirror trying to hide a bruise on her wrist. The shirt hugged her in all the right areas.

"Try this too," Kimberly handed her another outfit. When she went back into the dressing room Tommy pulled Kimberly aside.

"We're telling her tonight. Zordon is going to teleport her to the command center where we will be waiting already morphed. All of us," Kim nodded. "Zordon is telling the others. We're going to go to my place. Then she will be teleported."

The group finished up at the mall. The girls found perfect dresses. Kimberly found a pink sparkly v-cut knee length dress. Tommy insisted that she get the sparkly one because of his surprise for her. Jesse found a spaghetti strap soft purple knee length dress with deep purple layering. The boys were given their orders for the corsages by Kim and they promised to oblige.

"So, what now?" Jesse asked.

"Let's go back to the house for a bit and drop off your dress," Tommy said as the group walked back to the car. Kim hung the clothes up so they wouldn't wrinkle when they got in the car as the rest of them loaded up.

"That dress looked great on you," Adam said to Jesse. She blushed.

"Thanks Adam, I'm glad Kimberly found it."

"Yours looks great too, Kim," Tommy said grabbing and gently squeezing her hand as he drove. She smiled and squeezed his. The drive back was quiet. Tommy and the other Power Rangers were worried what Jesse's reaction was going to be. They pulled up at Tommy and now Jesse's place. Jesse grabbed her dress and Kim grabbed her's.

"Is it ok if I leave mine here? I wanted to help you get ready," Kim said.

"Sure, I'll hang it up in my closet," Jesse said as they walked up to the door. Jesse and Kimberly walked to her room and hung up the dresses. While they were in Jesse's room Tommy called Zordon and Alpha.

"Alpha, it's Tommy. Be ready," he said over his communicator.

"Right, Tommy. I am ready when you are. The others are here waiting," Alpha responded.

"I need to see if I can find something in my boxes. I'll be out in a few minutes. Why don't you go keep the boys company before they start practicing their karate and get all sweaty?" Jesse said to Kim.

Kim giggled. "You learn fast. That's what they always go to when they have nothing else to do," Kim left the room and closed the door behind her. She ran to Tommy. "She's looking for something. Call Alpha. Let's get this over with," Kim said nervous.

Tommy called Alpha again. "Alpha, we're ready," while Alpha got ready to transport Jesse. Tommy and the other rangers teleported to the command center, morphed and waited in the shadows.

Jesse was back in her room looking through her boxes when she felt something strange and screamed as she started to teleport. When she landed, she looked around and tried to catch her breath.

"Not again," she said terrified. She turned around and screamed again when she saw Alpha and then Zordon's face in the monitor. "Where am I?" she said scared.

"Jesse, I am Zordon, leader and mentor of the Power Rangers who saved you from the evil Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. This is Alpha-5 trusted friend of the Power Rangers and my assistant. You are in our Command Center. This is the central headquarters for the Power Rangers," the talking head said.

"Why am I here?" she asked starring at all the computers and flashing colorful buttons.

"Let me try," Alpha said walking up to her. "Jesse, we have brought you here to meet your Power Ranger saviors. You went through an extreme trauma. The Power Rangers wanted us to bring you here. So, Jesse, meet the Power Rangers," the Rangers walked out from the shadows, white followed by, pink, black, blue, yellow and red in their full suits.

"Power Rangers…" she said. The White Ranger raised his finger motioning "one minute." He reached up to his helmet, slowly undid the clasps, and took it off.

"TOMMY?" she yelled, her jaw dropping in disbelief. The Pink Ranger was next. "Kim?" Followed by the Black Ranger. "Adam?... What's going on? This isn't funny."

"Jesse," Tommy said walking up to his little sister. "We are the Power Rangers. This isn't a joke. The other three are Billy, Aisha and Rocky," they also took off their helmets. "After you were taken by Rita and Zedd I knew I had to do anything I could to get you back. When you decided to move here I knew I would have to tell you eventually. This was the easiest way,"

Jesse looked around. "So, the real Power Rangers?"

"Yes," Zordon said. "Now that you know this secret there are rules: You must not reveal your friend's true identities to anyone. And, you must not get involved in their battles. It is far too dangerous. Can you accept these rules?"

"I swear, upon the forces of goodness to maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers," Jesse said. "but Zordon, I want to help. They saved me. I have to do something."

"What if she helps out here?" Billy asked. "Tommy told us she's really good with her hands. She could help out here and come up with strategies. I can make her a communicator. What does everyone think about that?" the rangers all nodded.

"That sounds perfect. Anything I can do to help," Jesse said.

"Great, what color would you like your communicator? We each have one that is our Ranger color," Billy and Tommy showed their communicators to Jesse.

"I'm not a ranger, but I guess I should have a different color," she looked down at her shirt. Just like everything else she owned it was purple. "I guess purple."

"Great," Billy said. "I'm going to go back to my lab and get started on that communicator. I'll let Tommy know when I finish it." Billy teleported out with the blue lights following him. The rest of the Rangers powered down back into civilians.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to the team, Jesse" said Adam shaking her hand. Jesse giggled and blushed.

"Let's go celebrate Jesse's position with us," Tommy said.

"I've got a date," Rocky said. "But Jesse, I'll see you around," he teleported out his red lights following him.

"I really need to get back to studying. This test is going to kill me." Aisha said teleporting as well with her yellow lights following.

"Well, back to the four of us," Tommy said. "So, to teleport back you need to hold on to someone. Once you get your communicator we'll teach you how to do it. And sorry about scaring you."

"It's ok, Tommy. It was for a good reason," Jesse said. "For that though, I think I'll teleport with this good-looking guy over here," she said walking over to Adam and wrapping her arms around his torso. Adam's face turned beat red. Kim giggled at the situation.

"Stay close," he said trying to hide the redness in his face as they teleported out of the command center with Tommy and Kimberly following. Their white, pink and black lights lighting up a path behind them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the house, Jesse showed the others a picture of the Power Rangers she had started.

"You captured our likeness," Tommy said.

"It's not done yet. I don't have any supplies with me. I started it one night when I couldn't sleep."

"You're in luck," Adam said. "I may have picked you up something at the mall," Adam opened his backpack and handed Jesse a bag. She opened it. It was a box of high detail colored pencils. The kind animators use.

"Wow, thank you so much, Adam," she hugged him. "I've always wanted some of these!"

"You're welcome, I figured you would like these when you told me you didn't have any of your art supplies," he smiled. Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled. "Let's see how they look."

Jess and Adam sat down at the dinner table and she turned to a fresh page in her sketch book. "How about for this one, a picture of my new friends. Tommy, Kimberly, Adam move to the other side of the table so I can look at all of you." They did as she said and she started testing out her new pencils. After a minute, Jesse put her pencils down and looked up at her friends.

"Tommy, Kimberly, Adam… I need the truth," she started. "What happened… to the Green Ranger." Tommy got up from his seat across from his little sister, sat next to her and turned to look at her.

"The whole truth, I was the Green Ranger. Rita chose me to become the Green Ranger. But I was "green with evil." That's what we called it. Eventually, the spell was broken and I joined up with the others. But Rita had a candle and as it melted my powers went away. Eventually, I had to give them up until Zordon and Alpha could figure out how to restore them temporarily. Once they gave out my powers and the green ranger were gone. I left and went up to my uncle's cabin for a while, and while I was there Zordon gave me White Ranger powers," he explained.

"Ok," she sighed. "I'm just glad you are ok. Thank you for telling me. I remember seeing Dragonzord. It was always really cool on tv, but White Tigerzord is pretty amazing."

"Well, now we have Ninjetti powers," Tommy said. "If you saw the symbols on our suits we have animal spirits. I'm a falcon, Kimberly is the crane, Billy the wolf, Aisha the bear, and Rocky the Ape," Jesse looked over at Adam.

"And Adam?"

"I'm a frog,"

"Well, if you kiss a frog it turns into a prince," Jesse responded giggling.

The following Monday was Jesse's first day at Angel Grove High School. Jesse had to make sure Tommy was awake and ready for school on time. He was always forgetting to set his alarm. On the way to school they picked up Kimberly at her house and drove to meet the rest of the group before classes started. Jesse still had to pick up her class schedule.  
The rest of the rangers were waiting outside in the parking lot. Tommy parked next to Aisha's jeep that the rest of them rode together in.  
Jesse grabbed her satchel backpack and got out of the car, still really nervous about her first day.  
"Hey Jesse," Adam said as stepped out of the car. "Ready for your first day?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess..."  
"You'll be fine," Tommy said coming around the other side of the car. "Adam, why don't you take her to get her schedule. I have something I need to do."  
"Yeah, no problem," Adam responded.  
"Alright, thanks, buddy. Jesse, don't worry about a thing. Your first day will be a lot better than mine... that was the day I was brainwashed."  
"...Lovely..." Jesse said nervous. The rest of the rangers giggled.  
"Come on, let's go get your classes," Adam said. The two of them walked away as the group watched.  
"So, Adam and Jesse?" Aisha said excited to Tommy and Kimberly.  
"It's not official yet," Kim said. "He is taking her to the dance though."  
"Woo! Go Adam!" Rocky yelled loud enough for Adam to hear him across the parking lot. Adam tried to ignore his friend's excitement but still blushed a bit.  
"That will be good for Adam and Jesse as well," Billy added.  
Jesse and Adam walked down the hallway to the office where Jesse needed to grab her schedule. Adam held the door open for her as they walked in.  
"Good morning, Adam," the guidance counselor said as they walked in. "Do you need something?"  
"Mrs. Rodriguez, this is Jesse Oliver, Tommy's sister. She's new here and needs to get her schedule."  
"Tommy asked you to show her around?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he's got a meeting or something."  
"Well, that's awfully nice of you, Mr. Park," the guidance counselor said as she rummaged through her papers looking for Jesse's schedule. "Jesse here is your class schedule. And I hope you will like Angel Grove High School as much as your boarding school. One day you will have to explain to me why you were there without Tommy though."  
"We were adopted to different families. Tommy finally convinced me to come here," she said grabbing her schedule and looking over it.  
"I see, well if you need anything you can always come to me," Mrs. Rodriguez said.  
"Thank you," Jesse looked over her classes. "Looks like English, history, math, creative writing, and science."  
"Creative writing?" Adam asked. "When? That's one of my classes," they looked over it together. "You're in my class!"  
"Oh good, at least I have one class with a friendly face," she smiled.

After school, the rangers met up at the juice bar. "So how was your first day?" Billy asked.

"Well, I was pretty nervous, but Adam walked me to all my classes. And we have creative writing together. So at least I wasn't alone all day."

"How were your classmates?" Kimberly asked.

"Would be better if the guys would stop hitting on me… I can't count the number of times I got asked to the dance," Jesse sighed.

"You made sure to say you have a date already… didn't you?" Adam asked nervous. Jesse looked over to Adam.

"Yeah, let's just say the guys are not happy with you, Adam."

"I can take them," everyone laughed.

"So, now that everyone is here, let's go to the command center," Billy said. "Zordon wanted to talk to Jesse." The group got up from the table and walked to the secluded hallway. Jesse teleported with Adam again hanging on to his shoulder as they materialized into the command center seconds later.

"Jesse, rangers, I'm glad you all could be here to witness this special event," Zordon said when they arrived.

"Event?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah Zordon, what's going on?" Rocky added.

"Well rangers," Alpha started. "It is a special day. Billy has finished Jesse's communicator and we have a surprise of our own," Billy walked over to Alpha, retrieved the communicator from the droid and walked it over to Jesse.

"Thank you, Billy," Jesse took the communicator from its box and clipped it on her wrist. She took a moment to look at it on her wrist. This made it even more real.

"Jesse, please step up," Zordon said. Jesse looked around at her friends. They all nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead," Tommy said when she looked at him. Jesse took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Jesse," Zordon started. "As a new part of the Power Rangers team, Alpha and have chosen to bestow upon you a special responsibility. First your very own power coin. This power coin is different from the ranger's coin. While this will not make you a Power Ranger, it will give you access to the Command Center at any time. This power coin together with the next item will be of even greater use to you and to the rangers. The next item we have chosen to give you is invaluable," Alpha took a box over to Jesse. Jesse opened it. It was a hand-held computer with several gadgets. A headset, power cord and several other devices.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Jesse, this is the greatest invention in the history of Power Rangers," Alpha said. With this device, you can monitor the rangers power levels, communicate with them, find enemies weaknesses and spot them anywhere in the area. It links up with your communicator and will inform you of anything going on. The best part is that you can look at this at any time and no one without a power coin can see what is really on the screen. It will look like you are doing school work on it to anyone without a power coin. Speaking of your power coin is on the bottom of the computer."

Jesse took the computer out of the box it was in and flipped it over.

"An owl?"

"Owls symbolize wisdom," Zordon responded.

"Jesse is an Owl! Just like Dulcea." Kimberly said.

"Congratulations on joining the power team, Jesse." Zordon said. "We welcome you with open arms. We know you will be a valuable asset."

"Thank you, Zordon. I won't let you down, any of you."

The next week Jesse adjusted to her new life in Angel Grove. It was different than living with her adopted family in Florida. She was happy to have her new friends and have a new relationship with her brother. It helped her transition easier. Every morning Tommy, Jesse and Kimberly drove to school together then they would meet up with the rest of the Power Rangers before school started. Adam would walk her to class. After school, they would go to the Youth Center. Jesse would watch the boys practice karate and Kimberly practice gymnastics. She was given manuals for the computers in the Command Center that she studied at home. What she didn't understand Billy would go over in the Command Center.

After they all finished their work out on Friday, Kim told Jesse that she was going to the movies with Tommy if her and Adam wanted to join them.

"Actually, Adam wanted to take me out," Jesse responded. "He just went home to change first."

"Ok, well then I will see you tomorrow to help you get ready. Tell Adam Tommy is going to pick him up before six," she walked off to get ready to go out with Tommy.

Adam met Jesse ten minutes later at the Youth Center. "Hey, sorry about that. I wanted to look a little nicer," He said running up to her. Adam had changed out of his sweaty karate gi and into a black button up shirt with a white t-shirt under it and jeans and even fixed his hair because Jesse had worn a purple button up shirt and jeans.

"Well, you look great," she responded. Adam smiled and took her hand as they headed out of the Youth Center.

"So do you," he said nervously.

"Well what do we have here, Adam?" said the Angel Grove student police Bulk and Skull as they walked up to them. "Who is this little beauty?" Skull asked pushing Adam out of the way and looking Jesse over. "You're new here," he grabbed Jesse's hands. "How would you like to dump this loser and go out with a real guy?" Jesse broke his grip and took a step away as Skull tried to act smooth. Which didn't work.

"Bulk, Skull, this is Jesse Oliver. Jesse this is Farkas Bulkmiere and Eugene Skullovich. They're more trouble than they're worth," Adam said annoyed.

"It's Bulk and Skull," Skull responded.

"Oliver?" Bulk asked nervously. Starting to break a sweat. "Any relation to Tommy?"

"My brother," she responded glancing over at Bulk.

"You got a date for the dance?" Skull asked getting in Jesse's face. Adam wedged himself in front of Jesse and put his arms out slightly to protect her.

"Yeah, it's me," Adam said defensive.

"It's true," she said softly placing her hands on Adam's shoulders and peering over them. "I'm sorry… but… uh, we were just leaving," Jesse said grabbing on to the back of Adam's shirt and slightly pulling him back. Adam turned around and lead Jesse out putting his hand on her back while continuously looking at Bulk and Skull behind him. He saw them act this way with Kimberly. Tommy always got them to back off her. He was worried that he couldn't live up to Tommy in this aspect, Tommy defended Kimberly against them on a daily basis. Now, he had to protect Jesse from them.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked when they got outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can usually handle that kind of stuff. Guys tried it back home. But, ever since Rita and Zedd… I can't defend myself anymore. It's like… I don't know who I am. I used to be this strong person who could defend herself and stand up to bullies. Now I just cower away. You must think I'm pathetic."

"Well, Bulk and Skull are nothing like Rita and Zedd. They're just troublemakers. Harmless ones," Adam said. "I don't think you're pathetic at all. You've been through so much recently and you've shown you are strong by fighting through it all. Specially handling yourself against Zedd. But if you ever need someone, the Black Frog is always here for you," Adam said taking her hand again and as they walked down to the park.

"You really are my prince, aren't you?" she said.

"This is the Angel Grove park. We like to come here and hang out, train, have picnics. There's the lantern hut over there," Adam pointed to the opening down by zen garden and Chinese hut with lanterns hanging around it.

"It's so pretty. Can we got look at the lanterns?" Jesse asked.

"Sure," they walked up to the hut. Jesse admired all the different lanterns.

"I've always loved these types of lanterns. They're so pretty. So… full of history," she said looking out on to the lake below the hut.

"I still have one thing to show you," he said. "A place I really like going, if you like this scenery you'll love my spot," Adam took her to the peaks overlooking the beach that he liked to train at. "This is it. I practice here because the view is amazing, the air is crisp, its quiet and peaceful."

"It really is, this is breathtaking," Jesse sat down on the edge holding her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Are you still in pain?" Adam asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine, this is just all too weird," she said as the wind started to blow. "Being captured by Rita and Lord Zedd. Being tied up by my hands, arms, legs, ankles, and torso. Being saved by the White, Pink, and Black rangers. Seeing and moving in with my brother. Finding out who you guys really are. Changing to a new school. Making new friends. Joining the team. And you."

"I'm weird?"

"For a frog," they laughed. "What I mean, is that, you know, I had dates back home. But nothing ever lasted. The entire time I would wonder why me and Tommy had to be separated. I needed a big brother to protect me. I knew he could scare them off just by showing his black belt. My adopted family only had me. It's kind of weird seeing Tommy every day, but at the same time, it's nice. We talk a lot and Kimberly comes over pretty much every day. Sometimes, she hangs out with me more than Tommy. And he comes and jokes with me that I'm stealing his girlfriend. But he always joins us. Kim tried to put makeup on him the other day," she giggled.

"That's funny, what did Tommy have to say about that?" Adam laughed.

"He said 'you've taken one too many blows to the head if you think I'm wearing that.' Obviously half joking. But he lets Kim do his hair. He kind of has to with his hair being that long."

"So, adjusting is taking its toll on you?"

"Yeah, without mom and dad here it's just not the same. But I have other family I need to spend time with. Tommy goes to college in a couple years. So, I don't have much time with him."

"It'll get easier. You lucked out to move to a place with family. When Rocky, Aisha, and I moved here, we didn't have family. We only had the other rangers. And we had to get to know them fast. We've all been in your shoes. None of us were from Angel Grove originally."

"I can't thank you enough for being here for me, Adam," he looked away and smiled.

"Anytime… It's starting to get chilly out here," Adam said as the wind started to blow harder. "Let's get out of here. Can I take you to dinner?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful."

The next day Kimberly came over to their house around 3:00. Tommy answered the door for her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said kissing her at the door. She smiled.

"Hey handsome, Jesse here? I need to help her get ready," she said bringing in her suitcase of makeup, jewelry and hair accessories inside.

"Yeah," he said helping her carrying it. "Don't make her too beautiful," he joked.

"And Tommy," Kimberly said as Tommy set her suitcase down. "I promise you will have my full and undivided attention tonight," Kimberly kissed him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he gently squeezed her hand before she ran off to help his sister get ready for the dance.

While the girls got ready Tommy got ready and went to pick up Adam. At 6:00 the girls were almost ready. Kimberly had straightened Jesse's hair, pulled half of it back and helped her with some subtle makeup to help bring out her best features. Kimberly had also fixed her hair letting it hang down on her shoulders after straightening it. The boys knocked on Jesse's door.

"You ready?" Tommy asked. Jesse went to the door and opened it for them. They both cleaned up great. Tommy wore brown pants and a white long sleeve button up shirt. Adam wore black slacks, a matching coat with a white shirt and black tie.

"Almost, Kimberly is deciding on her jewelry. I just have to put on my bracelet." Jesse said and walked over to her bedside table.

"I think I can help with that," Tommy walked over to Kimberly who was sitting at Jesse's vanity mirror. "Close your eyes," she did as Tommy said. He took the necklace from behind his back and carefully hooked it around her neck moving her hair out of the way. "There, look,"

she opened her eyes and smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Tommy."

Meanwhile Adam walked over to Jesse. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look great too. I just need to put my bracelet on."

"Oh wait, I have something for you," Adam pulled a small jewelry bag out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Open it," Jesse smiled and opened the bag and poured it on to her hand. It was a silver frog charm for her bracelet.

"A frog," she giggled.

"This way, you'll always have something to remind you of me," she smiled.

"Thank you, Adam. But, you definitely aren't a frog," she took a step forward and lightly kissed Adam on the cheek and smiled turning away to put her new frog charm on her bracelet. Tommy and Kim walked over to them.

"What was that?" Kim giggled. Jesse showed Kimberly the charm. "Every time he says that he gets kissed."

"Hey, it works," he joked. Kimberly walked over to the vanity mirror and grabbed the two boutonnieres she got for the guys to wear. They were white roses tied together at the green stem with a shiny satin white ribbon. She handed Jesse Adam's and started pinning Tommy's on. Jesse smiled as she measured where to pin it on Adam's coat.

"Oh gosh, I've only done this once," she started. "I went to a friend's wedding last year. And I ended up pinning all the boutonnieres on the groom's men. I wasn't even in the wedding. I was just the only person who could figure out how to do it and most of the guys were friends of mine," she finished pining Adam's jacket. "Perfect."

Adam and Tommy also had to give them the corsages. Kim's were pink roses and baby's breath on a silk ribbon Tommy had to wrap and tie on her wrist. Jesse had white roses on a purple rhinestone bracelet.

"Now we're ready!" Kimberly said excited. "Let's go," Tommy took her hand as they four of them walked out to the car. Instead of taking his jeep they took his parents black 1993 Cadillac Allante. They always let him borrow it for special occasions.

"This is going to be so much fun," Kim said as they drove down the highway. "Our dances are great."

"Yeah," Tommy added. "And all of our friends are going to be there."

"I'm just happy to have a date who is actually nice. My last dance I left early because my date was awful… found out the next day after I left he just hooked up with another girl," Jesse hung her head.

"Well, tonight will be much better," Adam immediately said. "I promise." Jesse looked over at him and smiled.

"I know," she said as they pulled up to the parking lot at the Youth Center. They piled out of the car and the two couples walked to the Youth Center. "Now it's time to see if you can keep up with my moves," she joked.

As they entered the gym they saw it was decked out in spring decorations and colors. Lots of bright colored streamers hung from the ceiling and walls, colorful flower petals were spread out on the tables. The whole gym was covered in pinks, blues, greens, yellows and purples with music hitting every corner. Ernie was busy making fresh fruit punch and small snacks for the students.

Rocky, Aisha and Billy were standing by a table talking and laughing with some of their classmates. They joined their friends. Aisha was wearing a yellow off shoulder ankle length dress. Billy wore dark blue slacks with a matching coat, white button up shirt and royal blue tie. Rocky had on a red button up long sleeve shirt and black slacks.

"Hey, glad you guys finally made it," Aisha said.

"Fashionably late," Kim joked as Ms. Applebee walked up to the group.

"Oh, you all look so great!" she said. "Come together for a picture," The team came together. Tommy, Rocky, and Billy stood in the back. Kimberly stood in front of Tommy. He had his hands wrapped around her waist. Jesse and Adam stood next to Kim. Adam wrapped his arms around Jesse's shoulders and she place her hands on his arms. Aisha stood at the end with one arm resting on Billy's shoulder. Ms. Applebee snapped the picture, "Wonderful!" and walked away to snap some more pictures of the students.

"Now we dance!" Kimberly yelled as an upbeat song started. The team broke out their best dance moves and enjoyed their fun time, dancing, laughing and having a good time. The rest of the night they continued their fun. Not worrying about tests, fighting villains, or anything but having fun dancing with friends.

"This is the last song of the night," the D.J. said later in the night. "And its lady's choice. Go find your favorite guy," he said starting a slow song.

"Tommy," Kimberly said. He took her hand and walked back to the floor.

"Let's dance," Aisha said to Billy. They followed Tommy and Kim.

Rocky's date from the other night grabbed him for a dance.

"Adam… dance with me?" Jesse asked nervously. Adam took her hand.

"Anytime," he smiled as they walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. "Better than the last time?"

"Definitely. Thank you for bringing me, Adam," Jesse said.

"You're welcome," he quickly kissed her cheek as their friends danced around them.

It was the perfect ending to a very strange time. Everyone was looking forward to what was coming next. A new part of the ranger team. A new family member. A new person to spend time with. A lot of new happened very quick. But that lot of new was welcomed by everyone.

 **FIN**

I hope everyone enjoyed "Tommy's Secret." Make sure to leave a review. And if you liked the story follow me for the upcoming sequel "Faithfully," which takes place in Zeo and follows Adam and Jesse's relationship as Jesse starts realizing how much danger the Power Rangers actually put themselves in on a daily basis. Can she handle watching her boyfriend put himself in danger? How does this ultimately affect their relationship?

And if you aren't so much into this pairing then go check out "The Prophecy" which is a Tommy/ Kimberly story and continue following me for more upcoming Power Ranger stories. If you have any ideas for a story shoot me a PM.

IT'S MORPHIN TIME!


End file.
